Anything Goes
by Crosslyn
Summary: The story of Hazbin Hotels' first taste of success. In other words... a story of acceptance, love, and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time since it's inception, Hell was completely silent.

Demons who had been making their way through the streets were all frozen in place, staring at the fading beam of light that had struck mere moments before.

But even those inside, who didn't see the light, knew that something earth shattering had just occurred.

Something had changed. Some previously established rule, some truth, had just been broken and torn to shreds.

Hell was, on the surface, a land without rules. A free for all of violence and depravity where anyone can become anything, but that would be a lie. Hell was built on rules, mostly unspoken rules, but rules nonetheless. Expectations that are rarely, if ever, broken.

Until now.

The news wouldn't be broken until the next morning, officially at least, but many would put the pieces together beforehand.

And the news is this: A sinner has been redeemed, and the game has changed.

Who was this sinner? And who will be the next?

The stage has been set, the game has begun, and **anything goes**.

—

**How did we get here?**


	2. Chapter 2: Three's Company Too

The Happy Hotel has been officially open for around two or three months now.

And in those months... not a lot has happened

The concept of the Happy Hotel isn't very popular in Hell, for obvious reasons, and so most people simply ignore its existence.

(Ironically; this might actually increase its effectiveness for the demons who DO take the plunge.)

Charlie's been her usual sunshiny self, worming her way into peoples hearts and annoying them in equal turn.

Vaggie's been assisting Charlie every step of the way, and has been keeping a _very _careful eye on their resident Radio demon, for very obvious reasons.

Said Radio demon has been suspiciously helpful, and committed to the maintenance of the hotel.

He's also been gradually endearing himself to Charlie, much to Vaggie's displeasure. Exactly what his angle is has thus far remained unknown, which probably isn't a good sign.

The hotels current menagerie of residents, other than the aforementioned three, have made themselves at home and settled into an easy routine.

Angel Dust comes and goes often due to his profession, but is around often enough to torment Alastor and Husk with his over the top flirtations, and has struck up a friendship with Nifty due to their shared interests.

Nifty herself has performed her job excellently, and with a speed rarely seen. It leaves her with plenty of time to find her own fun, usually in a vaguely dangerous fashion.

Husk, ever the loyal barkeep, has performed his duties with the barest amount of effort. He spends most of his time drowning his sorrows and pretending to be a worse person than he actually is, as you do. In truth, he's more tired than he is angry, so he's one of the hotels least troublesome residents.

And really, least troublesome is practically a gold star here.

While the hotels mostly stuck to its own routine, guests have come and gone, mostly for the shelter provided. (_This is hell.)_

To say that the hotel was a complete failure... is honestly not too far from the truth, but it wouldn't really be a fair judgement.

The hotel was pretty much just that, a hotel, so healing was proving to be fairly difficult.

And as kind and bubbly as Charlie is, she's no therapist, and often comes on a bit strong with her pitch, which usually tends to make demons do the opposite of what she asks.

But the hotel was in for a change, a rather big change actually, not that anyone would fully comprehend it at first.

This change would begin with three new residents. Residents that weren't of the temporary nature: two of which were guests, and one was to be a new member of the staff.

Let it not be said that Lilith didn't love her daughter. And it's because of her all encompassing love, and wishing to see her daughter succeed, that she arranged for a peculiarly good denizen of hell to aid Charlie in her most recent project: Dr. Odd

Now, Dr. Odd wasn't necessarily a therapist, but she did earn a PhD in psychology whilst she was still a human, which had to count for something.

Lilith had called Charlie in advance to tell her the good news, mostly so she wouldn't be caught unawares, and briefly explained the good doctors credentials. Not that it really mattered, Charlie's a hellborn, so the technicalities of modern human life are a bit lost on her.

Lilith truly did love her daughter, but she knew that she wasn't the most observant of demons, and has a tendency to make inadvisable first impressions.

Luckily, Charlie and the Odd doctors first meeting went fairly well, partially because of their complementary friendly natures, and partially because the doctor will be bringing two new guests with them.

To say Charlie was excited would be an understatement, but since it's Charlie, a very excitable person, that's not saying much.

Charlie may not be the best judge of character, but she was sure that having Odd on board with her mission could only bring good things.

Things were about to change for the hotel, and hopefully for the better.


End file.
